Forum:Ben Morgan
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Ben F. Morgan Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Grand Forks, Minnesota Birth date: Character date of birth ''' October 22nd '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Part-Faerie Mother: Name, Piper Archambault-Vauquelin Father: Name, Grayson Morgan (Adoptive) Siblings: Charlie, Jordan, Lucky, Noah, Payton and Shayne Other important figures: Hyacinth Rémilly Letty Archambault and Max Morgan Luci Archambault-Vauquelin and Fred Thomas Diann Morgan and Stephen Thayer Caroline Dores and Ean Morgan History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Grayson Morgan and his family owned canoe rental shops all over Minnesota. Piper Archambault-Vauqelin's father Claude Vauquelin had been an apprentice wand maker, and took a job working for Grayson's father, Max. When Claude met Letty Archambault he fell in love with her, she felt the same only she was married to Max Morgan. Piper's family has been working for The Morgan family since before she was born. Letty and Claude started an illicit affair, she left Max and together they bore a daughter. Claude died while Piper was still in infancy, Max took pity on her, and raised Piper. On Piper's 16th birthday Max sent her to Grand Forks where she "married" Grayson. Nine years and six children after Piper was sent to Grand Forks, she and Grayson produced a boy they named Benjamin. Ben was born in Grand Forks Minnesota during a stormy late October night. He is the youngest of his seven, twins Charlie and Jordan, Lucky, Noah, Payton, Shayne and born 10 years later Benji. His only friend has always been his adoptive cousin Hyacinth "Cin" Rémilly. Ean Morgan is Max Morgan's foster "brother", Caroline Dores was his version of Piper. The couples daughter Hyacinth Rémilly was the daughter of another man, Proulx Rémilly. Cin and Benji were practically raised together, Caroline and Piper were closer than sisters. Caroline and Ean also have seven children together in the last nine years. Their relocation to Grand Forks was Ean's replacement of Max within the families canoe empire. Max was now a scout, traveling the world for wand makers like Claude. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Confident, Generous, Patient Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Inconsistent, Unreliable, Aloof Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Ben can be a very great guy a common saying is "There is no one like him." He is very confident, and borderline recklessly noble. He is kind, giving, and can often be very nurturing. He is patient, he has no complaints about sitting quietly through obnoxious, violent, or immature behavior. He is a descendant of Earth faeries, he does not have power over wood, though he is very interested in subjects that concern nature. Ben is very calm, he loves the sound of rain, and looking at sun rays. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) He looks very much like he is, a humble and relaxed individual. He dresses comfortably, plain shirts, and loose jeans, or expensive suits or custom dress robes. Ben has very beautiful blue eyes like his mother, he does not share her blonde hair. Ben's brown hair means he looks strikingly like his father. Ben wears muggle clothing as often as possible, he wears wizard robes on rare occasions. Student or Graduate: Tenth Year Roleplayed by: Username - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl Timestamp : 04:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:FaeriegrrlCategory:Approved